


no more excuses

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Blood and Gore, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, i couldn't find any fics to read so i wrote it myself, rantaro severs shuichis leg off, serial killer rantaro au, this fandom lacks gore omg, victim shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hhgdfgh I'm so tired but I wanted to write ok gn
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	no more excuses

"H-Hurts.." A soft whine escaped Shuichi's lips.  
  
His voice trembled when he spoke, teary eyes and flushed cheeks gazing up at Rantaro. A bout of coughing overtook him, sending his slender frame jarring against the metal pole.  
  
He strained his wrists against the rope, chafing his pale flesh in the process. "P-mmh-ease don't kill me.. don't want to die ye-!"  
  
He grimaced at the throb blossoming over the back of his head when Rantaro slammed his palm over his mouth. The brackish liquid seeped from his eyes as he whimpered, squinting up at him through the shadowed basement.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
He screwed his eyes shut when the other leaned away, attempting to sever the meek noises threatening to pour out of his lips.  
  
Shuichi's heart pulsed with fear at his awakening in the other's basement. Rantaro had been a friend of his, a classmate at the very least. He couldn't comprehend that the boy he'd fleeted so much time with was concealing such a sinister being lurking within them. He hadn't done anything to provoke them, no matter how much he tried to recall their reasoning for this, he couldn't. Perhaps it was the day he'd gifted Kaede on Valentine's day, he'd grown a liking to her, and presumed that Rantaro had too, seeing as he accompanied her everywhere.  
  
His shoulders slumped forward, fists clenching as he took heavy breaths. "I-I'm.. so so-nng-rry for what I did.. p-please let me live.. I didn't intend to steal Kaede from you, I know it's my fault..!"  
  
He jerked at the sound of metal clashing into the floor right in front of him. "Nng..?"  
  
His eyes blurred with fatigue, struggling to stay open. He wasn't able to deduce what cocktail of drugs Rantaro had injected into him, but it intensified his agony nonetheless.  
  
The other knelt in opposition to him, tracing his fingers under Shuichi's chin to raise his head. "Oh, look at that. You seem to be pretty aware of what you did. For that I suppose I can allow you to live, but under one condition. You following?"  
  
He hardly registered the words, his head growing faint as his struggling ceased. "Mmm.." His lips quivered, head drooping despite the other's support.  
  
"I'll do with you as I please, you'll become my little test subject." His lips curled into a rather sadistic grin. "But first things first, can't have you trying to run away."  
  
He picked up the object from the floor, the silver gleam of metal making it's appearance in the dark. Rantaro brought the matchet down the victim's legs, halfway down his thigh which earned him a loud screech, pursued by a desperate plea.  
  
"Nnnhg.. I c-ca-mng-n't take it. M-Make it s-stop, pl-hea-se.." He hiccupped, sobs pouring put of his shaky lips. "P-Pleaaseeee.. Rantaro, please..! I c-can't.."  
  
Shuichi's cries grew louder, a gut-wrentching scream sounding from his throat as he fell forward, tearing up hysterically against the other's chest.  
  
"Hhhah.. nnnhg.."  
  
After severing the boy's limb off, he placed his arm around his back, patting him softly while he heaved. He remained in that position for a moment, paying no mind to Shuichi's suffering. He withdrew his arm slowly, brushing away the dark bangs from their sweaty forehead. The skin felt feverish when he pressed his lips to it, trailing his fingers down to smudge the tsunami of tears coating his cheeks.  
  
"H-Hurts so much.." Shuichi shivered weakly, surrendering completely while continuing to snivel. "Hhmg.. S-So s-sorry.."

**Author's Note:**

> hhgdfgh I'm so tired but I wanted to write ok gn


End file.
